


Moving Low

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Sex PollenEggsy's compromised on a mission in more ways than one.





	Moving Low

**Author's Note:**

> title/lyrics from "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane

_And you’ve just had some kind of mushroom, and your mind is moving low_

“Arthur.”

Harry slowly looks up from his desk. Merlin never calls him Arthur when they’re alone. “Yes, Merlin?”

“Galahad’s been compromised.”

Harry gets to his feet. “Compromised?”

“Taken.”

Harry swallows hard, grasping the edge of his desk. If Callaghan has laid even one finger on his beautiful boy’s head, Harry will not be responsible for his actions. “Status?”

“Well, the feed’s still running in his glasses, so we’re able to track him. He’s in a warehouse in Paris, Tristan’s…”

“No.” Harry takes his suit coat from the back of his chair and puts it on. “I’ll go.”

“Harry.”

“It’s Paris, Merlin. It’s a hop across the Channel. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Do you REALLY want me to answer that?”

“I haven’t been in the field for a while. I believe this is just the kind of mission to get me there.” Harry adjusts the eyepatch and smiles at Merlin. “Extraction. Simple.”

“Simple extraction, yes, but complicated by the fact that you’re arse over tits in love with this particular agent.”

“You’re out of line.”

“I’m right.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry straightens his tie and takes a deep breath. “What matters is he’s been captured and I will be the one to retrieve him.”

 

Eggsy slowly wakes up, groaning as the throbbing in his head brings him to full consciousness. “Are you fucking KIDDING ME?” He yells. He yanks at the ropes that bind him to the chair. “This is so cliché. I mean, really. Knocked out with a blow to the head? Tied to a fucking chair? Jesus. I bet the next thing you do is bring some bloke in here with pliers to tell me if I don’t talk he’ll start yanking teeth.”

“Nothing like that, I’m afraid.” Thomas Callaghan walks into the room, smiling pleasantly. “You’re right. Horribly cliché.” He takes a chair and puts it in front of Eggsy, spinning it around so he can sit on it backwards and lean on the back. “I’m much more creative than that…but you know that already, don’t you, agent?”

“Agent? What’re you on about?” Eggsy winces as he speaks, cheek swollen from the punch he’d taken before the blow to the head. 

“I know you’re not an investment banker, Mr. Wyatt. That’s also probably not your name, but it will do for now.” Callaghan smiles kindly. “So, tell me. MI-6? Or is that a lovely fake accent and you’re really CIA?”

“You tell me, friend,” Eggsy says in a spot-on American accent.

“I so don’t have time for this.” The man rolls his eyes and stands. “We’ll get answers from you soon enough.”

“I doubt that…because I’m not sure what answers you’re looking for. I’m an investment…”

“Oh, spare me.” Callaghan snaps his fingers and a woman appears. She’s wearing a tight blue suit and is quite beautiful, with deep red hair and green eyes. She’s holding a small vial.

“Sorry, mate…I don’t party like that anymore,” Eggsy says apologetically.

“You’ve never partied like THIS before,” Callaghan assures him. He and the woman both put masks over their mouths and noses before approaching Eggsy. Callaghan taps some white powder onto a small mirror the woman hands him. “Inhale.”

“Not fucking likely, mate,” Eggsy says angrily.

Callaghan sighs impatiently. He hands the mirror to the woman and claps a hand over Eggsy’s mouth. He struggles and yells but Callaghan’s hold is firm. He pinches Eggsy’s nose as well, holding it until Eggsy starts to whimper. He releases Eggsy’s nose and he involuntarily inhales, drawing the powder into his body. “Very good.” 

“You fucker. I told you I don’t do that shite anymore.”

“You’ve never done this shite at all.” Callaghan sits back down and waits.

 

“Arthur, a situation has come up.” 

Harry paces the length of the Kingsman jet, frowning as he looks up at the screen on the wall. “What do you mean?”

“Galahad’s been…he’s been drugged. And before you ask, I don’t know what it is. His vitals are good, although his blood pressure’s going up slightly.”

“Patch me in to his feed, please,” Harry says. Merlin sighs but does as Harry asks. Suddenly Thomas Callaghan’s face fills the screen. Harry scowls at him.

“Don’t know why you gave me that…drugs make me sleepy. Shut me up, don’t make me talk.”

“Oh, I think this will make you talk,” Callaghan says, grinning slyly. “Tell me, Mr. Wyatt, how are you feeling right now?”

“Fucking aces,” Eggsy snaps.

“Are you sure? Isn’t it getting a bit warm in here?”

“No, m’fine.”

“Galahad’s body temperature is starting to rise, Arthur,” Merlin says in his ear. “Heart rate, too.”

“And the room temperature isn’t the only thing going up, is it?” Callaghan asks, looking down at Eggsy’s lap. Eggsy looks down as well, and Harry can see the erection forming under his trousers.

“Oh, bloody hell. An aphrodisiac? Really?” Merlin groans.

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans, bringing his head back up.

“If you like. And I’ve given you a choice. You may have Melissa here,” Callaghan motions to a beautiful woman at his side, “Or me.”

“Don’t want either of ya and I ain’t gonna talk,” Eggsy slurs, posh accent dropping away.

“Oh, you will. The pressure will build, and since your hands are tied and you can’t touch yourself, you’ll be begging us to do it for you.” 

“He will NOT be leaving that room alive, Merlin,” Harry growls. “ETA?”

“Fifteen minutes until you land. I’ll have a vehicle waiting and coordinates plotted into the GPS.”

“Keep the audio in my glasses, please.” Harry throws himself into a chair and buckles his seat belt.

 

Eggsy takes slow deep breaths, trying to calm his heart. It’s racing like a cheetah and his entire body is trembling. Sweat is dripping down his spine and his cock is harder than it’s ever been before. “I don’t know what ya want me ta say, mate. I got nothin’ but what I already told ya.”

“Is that so?” Callaghan stands up and pulls his jumper over his head. He’s fairly fit, Eggsy has to admit, but he’s about ten years too young. He’s also too blond and too evil. To put it bluntly, he’s not Harry. “So, tell me, Mr. Wyatt, which of us would you prefer? Myself, or Melissa?”

“Yer both attractive,” Eggsy admits. 

“But your eyes keep coming back to me.” Callaghan smirks and kisses her cheek. “You may go, my dear.” They watch the young woman leave. “Pity. She sucks dick like nothing I’ve seen before.”

“Good for her.” Eggsy looks at a spot on the wall above Callaghan’s left shoulder. He squirms a bit, cock twitching in his pants.

Callaghan comes to sit on Eggsy’s lap. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” He wriggles a bit, thrusting against Eggsy’s groin. “It’s throbbing, isn’t it? It’s all you can think about?”

“I can think about a lot of things,” Eggsy says, although it’s partially a lie. It’s getting harder and harder to focus on anything but his cock and putting it in something hot and tight. He focuses on the wall and tries not to whimper as Callaghan writhes on his lap.

“I can take care of that for you, Mr. Wyatt,” Callaghan whispers, running a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “I can suck you…I’m almost as good as Melissa.” He reaches down between them to stroke Eggsy through his trousers. 

“Please,” Eggsy begs, then bites his lip. 

“Oh, poor thing. If you tell me your real name, who you work for, I’ll let you fuck me,” Callaghan hisses. He runs a finger along Eggsy’s lips.

“No,” Eggsy whines. “I don’t want that. Don’t want you.”

“Oh, I think you do.” Callaghan rides Eggsy’s lap. “You want this…want me to take you.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy, gasps, letting his head drop. “I can’t. I don’t have anything to tell…you…” He struggles against the ropes, rational thought slowly falling away.

“That’s it, my boy, stop fighting it. You can have me, take me any way you want, stick that cock of yours…”

“Need…” Eggsy pants, but before he can say anything else, the door bursts open.

“I don’t think so, Mr. Callaghan.” Harry stands across the room like an avenging angel, lifting his wrist and sending the knock-out dart into Callaghan’s neck before he knows what hits him.

“Harry!” Eggsy cries out. “Oh, thank fuck, thank God, Harry.”

“Keep still, Eggsy.” Harry unties him and Eggsy throws himself into his arms.

“So hot, Harry, so fuckin’ hot…so hard…can’t stand it…”

“Let’s get you to the car. Just a short drive to the jet, and then we’ll be on our way.” Harry helps Eggsy stand. “Are you hurt?”

“Yes, hurts so fuckin’ bad, Harry.” Eggsy clings to Harry’s arm. Harry will fix it. Harry will give him what he needs.

Except he doesn’t, and Eggsy whimpers. “Come along, Eggsy.” He turns and walks out of the room. Eggsy trots after him, peeling off his suit jacket and opening his tie. “Don’t drop them, we don’t need to leave anything behind,” Harry reminds him.

 

Harry gets Eggsy out of the building and into the back of the car. Harry drives, keeping one eye on the backseat. It had taken everything he had not to pick Eggsy up and carry him to the car. The boy’s face is red, eyes wide with blown pupils. He keeps wiggling and whining, slowly undressing himself as they go.

Harry clutches the steering wheel and wills traffic to move faster. “Harry, I gotta…I need it,” Eggsy begs. “Please, help me.”

“When we get to the jet you’ll have some privacy. You can…”

“Don’t want fuckin’ privacy, Haz. Want YOU. Need you. Have for so long…” Eggsy arches his back and runs his hand over his groin.

“Almost there,” Harry says through gritted teeth.

They reach the airport and Harry guides Eggsy to the waiting jet. By this time Eggsy has his shirt open and he throws the jacket and tie to the ground as soon as they’re inside. “Harry,” he whines, turning to look at him. He licks his lips as his eyes run over Harry’s body. “Want ya…please, ya can have me any way ya like.”

“Jesus. Sit down and put on your seat belt,” Harry orders, burying his face in his hands.

Eggsy obeys but barely gets the buckle done due to his shaking hands. “Harry,” he continues to beg as the jet finally taxis down the runway for takeoff. “I want it, I really do. Not just tha drugs talkin’. Please…please don’t say no.”

“Eggsy.” Harry closes his eyes and counts to ten. When he opens them he finds Eggsy kneeling in front of him. His shirt is long gone and his beautiful skin is right there, inches away from Harry’s hands. “I won’t do this to you, use you in this way. You’re not consenting, you don’t know what you’re saying. And I…”

“I love ya.” Eggsy surges up onto his lap, kissing Harry as he fusses with Harry’s tie. “Love ya, always loved ya, please, Harry, help me.” 

Harry’s stunned, unable to move as Eggsy whips the tie away and starts on the buttons of Harry’s shirt. “Eggsy, no. No.” He gently pushes Eggsy off his lap.

Eggsy slowly stands up, kicks off his shoes and undoes his trousers. The trousers and pants go in the same direction as the shoes and soon Eggsy’s stroking his cock…right in front of Harry’s face. “Haz.” Eggsy tilts Harry’s face up. “I need you…no one else.”

Eggsy’s cock is hard and red and looks absolutely painful. Harry closes his eyes, wonders if this is what the path to hell looks like, and opens his mouth. Eggsy groans and slides inside. Harry’s hands clutch Eggsy’s strong thighs as he feels a hand in his hair. “Eggsy,” he whispers, pulling back to lick at the head. “Anything for you, my darling boy…take what you need.”

“Fuck, Haz,” Eggsy gasps. He thrusts inside and Harry mentally thanks his public school roommate for teaching him about gag reflexes and how to avoid them. Eggsy grunts as he pushes in and out, whispering filthy words of praise that would make Harry blush if all the blood in his body wasn’t currently pooling in his cock. Harry tries to pay attention, tries to remember every moment for when the drug’s worn off and Eggsy never wants to see him again. He reaches up to stroke Eggsy in time with his mouth and soon Eggsy’s legs are shaking. “Yeah, like that, please fuck Harry…” Eggsy yells his name as he comes, pulsing on Harry’s tongue. Harry moans, licking him dry and taking every drop. 

Harry tries to speak but has to clear his throat a few times. “There’s a bed back there,” he says hoarsely, pointing over his shoulder. “You can lay down and rest, let the toxin…”

“Yeah, we’ll be layin’ down but we ain’t fuckin’ restin’.” Eggsy strokes the cock that hasn’t softened in the slightest. “Fuck, Harry, this…uh…” He grabs Harry and yanks him out of the chair, dragging him back to the bed. “Wanna fuck ya, Harry. Please? Need inside ya.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry allows Eggsy to strip him down before throwing him into the bed. He sighs as Eggsy presses their naked bodies together, Eggsy’s fingers and tongue finding Harry’s nipples and toying with them. “I…we can’t. We don’t…I don’t have any supplies and that’s not something Kingsman generally provides on their jets.”

“FUCK!” Eggsy cries. “I won’t hurt ya, Harry, won’t…” He rolls Harry over and starts kissing down Harry’s spine. “Fuck, yer gorgeous, Haz, want ya so bad.” Harry buries his face in the pillow and moans as Eggsy grabs him by the waist and hoists him onto his hands and knees. “Oh, fuck, Harry, want ya…wanna shove my cock into that perfect arse of yers an’ fuck ya into tha mattress.” Strong hands grasp his arse and spread it. “Ohhh yeah.” Eggsy’s cock starts rubbing along the cleft of Harry’s arse and Harry arches his back. He rocks a bit, giving Eggsy something to thrust into. “Yeah, that’s it, ya want it, don’t ya, love? Ya want me…want me ta fuck ya.” Eggsy spits and suddenly his cock is sliding a bit easier. “Wish I had lube, holy FUCK Harry I’d be inside ya so fuckin’ quick…make ya see stars…fuck ya full of my come…ya want that, don’t ya, Harry?”

“Yes,” Harry admits quietly, his own cock hard and bobbing in front of him as he allows Eggsy to use his body.

“Harry…fuck, Harry…love you so much wanna fuckin’ worship yer body, make ya feel good…give anything ta fuck ya…” Eggsy begins to choke on the words as he thrusts harder. “Oh FUCK I’d take ya fuckin’ raw, wanna feel you around me as I come…” He grasps Harry’s hips and Harry feels the wetness spread over his arse. Eggsy kisses back, whimpering and falling onto his back. “God…I think…I think that did it…” His eyes are closed and he throws an arm over his face.

“I’ll…I’ll get cleaned up.” Harry crawls off the bed and heads for the tiny bath. He steps into the miniscule shower and cleans off, leaning his head against the wall as he strokes himself to completion. He stands under the water for a long moment before finally coming back out. He refuses to look at himself in the mirror.

When he opens the door he finds his clothing neatly folded on a pile on the floor. He quickly dresses and hurries out to check on Eggsy. Eggsy’s dressed again as well, sitting on a chair and playing with his phone. He looks up and blushes. “Eggsy…”

“Don’t, Haz. I’m…I’m sorry. I’m sorry ya had ta do that, that I had ta put you in that position.” Eggsy looks everywhere but at Harry. “I know you, and yer probably thinkin’ ya did somethin’ wrong. But ya didn’t. It was all me. I…I used ya, an’ I’m sorry.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. “It’s…there’s no need for you to apologize.”

“Yeah, there is. I used tha sex pollen stuff ta…ta get what I wanted. I probably coulda just wanked an’ been done, but fuck, Haz…been wantin’ ya since tha moment I saw ya. Never got up tha nerve ta say nothin’.” Eggsy looks miserable. “I used ya. In every sense of tha word. An’ I hope ya can forgive me.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says yet again. His heart is twirling through his chest and he’s finding it hard to breathe. “Are you…”

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.” Eggsy shoves his earbuds in and turns away from Harry. Harry slowly sinks into a chair and stares out the window, wondering what’s just happened.

 

As soon as they reach Kingsman Eggsy is whisked away to medical. He insists that he’s fine but the doctors demand a round of tests along with bloodwork and an MRI. He’s finally given a clean bill of health around three in the morning and heads for his flat.

He wants to take a shower, crawl into bed and never come out. He cannot believe what he’d done, how he’d behaved, what he’d said to Harry. It didn’t matter that every single syllable was true. Harry deserved wooing and romance and sweet caresses, not a madman rutting at his arse like a wild animal. 

Eggsy lets himself into the flat, trying to come up with a way he can look Harry in the eye again. He gasps as he sees the kitchen light on. He pulls out his gun and creeps down the hall. He freezes in the doorway when he sees Harry standing at the stove. “Tea?” Harry asks brightly. He pours them each a cup without waiting for an answer. “Have a seat, my boy.”

“How tha fuck…”

“I have a year or two of breaking and entering under my belt,” Harry reminds him with a raised eyebrow. “Sit down.”

Eggsy falls into a chair. “Haz…”

“I’m going to talk. And then you may talk.” Harry rubs at his forehead above the eye patch. “I saw a great deal of potential in you from the moment we met, Eggsy. You’ve only grown in my esteem, and I am proud of the fact that I brought you to Kingsman and gave you the opportunity to grow. You’ve also become a very close, very dear friend.”

“Yeah. Friends,” Eggsy mutters.

“A friend I would do anything for. If Merlin would have been the one dosed with that toxin, I would have done the same thing for him. I would have literally bent over backwards to help him find release.” Harry gives him a small smile but Eggsy only feels worse. “What I wouldn’t have done was gotten aroused by it myself. I wouldn’t have felt the need to go into the airplane bath and wank in the shower.” Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “But I did that tonight, because I have more than friendly feelings for you. I have for a very long time. I admire you as a person, as an agent, and…as a man.” Harry swallows hard and finally meets Eggsy’s gaze. “You are one of the most incredible people I have ever met…handsome and charming and cheeky and sexy. I…I’ve always thought that it would only ever been in my mind, because there’s no way you could ever want me. But things you said…I need to know.” He takes Eggsy’s hand. “I need you to be honest. Was it just the drug talking? If it was, please tell me. I will be fine, I will endure…and we can go back to being good friends and colleagues. But I need to know.”

Eggsy stares at him, unsure of what he’s just heard. “Wh-what, Harry?”

“I know you probably find it hard to believe. Because someone like me…” Harry reaches up and plays with the eyepatch. “I am completely undeserving of...”

“Fuck THAT,” Eggsy barks, snatching his hand away. “Keep goin’ on like that, Harry, an’ I’ll take out yer other eye. You deserve everythin’…what ya don’t deserve is how I used ya earlier.” He rubs at his forehead for a moment. “Harry, loved ya forever, wanted ya since the day I met ya. Ain’t never said nothin’, cuz yer…yer Harry Hart. Yer debonair an’ brilliant, an’ educated an’ everythin’ m’not. But…yer…yer sayin’…”

“I am,” Harry whispers. They stand as one and walk around the table to meet each other. Harry touches Eggsy’s cheek. “My very darling boy.”

“I AM yers, Harry, been yers fer ages now.” 

This kiss is gentle and sweet, Harry cupping Eggsy’s face in his hands to tenderly caress his cheeks with his thumbs. When they pull apart Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “I’m not sure what to say right now.”

“Don’t gotta say nothin’.” Eggsy yawns. “I need a shower bad. Then I need my bed. Ya could…ya could stay. I just don’t think I can do…anything. Not yet.”

“I don’t require that of you, my boy. I would love to sleep next to you tonight. I’m quite exhausted as well.” 

They clean up their tea things and head down the hall. When Eggsy gets out of his shower and enters the bedroom, he’s thrilled to see Harry waiting for him in the bed, eyes barely open. He sleepily reaches out for Eggsy and he eagerly crawls into Harry’s waiting arms.


End file.
